


Mistletoe And Wine

by Sykopath



Series: Commentary [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykopath/pseuds/Sykopath
Summary: Christmas TimeMistletoe And WineChildren Singing Christian RhymeWith Logs On The Fire And Gifts On The TreeA Time To Rejoice In The Good That We See
Series: Commentary [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Mistletoe And Wine

**Author's Note:**

> song lyrics from Cliff Richards song Mistletoe and Wine
> 
> Merry Christmas, sorry if you don't celebrate. If you do, then I hope you had a wonderful day with family and/or friends, and if you don't then I hope you had a wonderful day with friends and/or family ♡

_Christmas Time_

"Up the boys!" Will shouted, slamming open George and Alex's front door as he entered. Kenji whined from Fraser's lap, barking at the sudden interruptance of the once-peaceful atmosphere. George rolled his eyes.

"What time do you call this, Lenney?" James shouted from within the kitchen, generously pouring the drinks for the night. Will shrugged, slipping his coat off and lazily chucking it onto the sofa.

"Fuck off Marriott." Will laughed. He settled into the vacant space on the sofa beside Fraser. Well, currently vacant, as it was James' after all.

"Been busy scamming kids hasn't he." George piped up, downing the last of his beer and resting the can on the table. He leant back on the sofa, comfortably wrapping an arm around Alex as he did so. Alex remained silent, but leaned to rest his head on George's shoulders.

"Says you, reselling all your merch." Will argued back, his tone light. George smirked.

"At least people want to buy mine." George smiled sweetly. Will's face dropped, glaring at George. The glare didn't last long though, as Kenji thankfully made his way to settle in Will's lap. Will's eyes brightened immediately, and George almost laughed at the sight.

"S'nice, this." Alex murmured beside him. George turned to look at the younger.

"Reckon you've drank too much if you're being soppy, Allan." Will chuckled, tickling Kenji. Alex ignored him.

"What do you mean?" George asked just as quietly.

"Spending time together outside of filming. Reminds me of why I'm friends with you cunts." Alex smiled.

"There's our Al!" Will proudly exclaimed. George playfully shoved Alex at his comment.

"All jokes aside though," Will coughed, "It's nice to see you all."

"Sacrificed seeing my family for this, so this better be worth it." George joked.

"As if you miss your Tory mother Andrews." Will cackled.

"Thought James was the Tory?" George asked. Will shrugged.

"Not a competition, yous can both be Tories for all I care."

"Fraser might though." Alex giggled? hiding his face in George's shoulder. Fraser rolled his eyes. George laughed into Alex's hair, and Will's smile could only allude into how hard Will was trying not to laugh.

"Reckon I'll go check on James..." Fraser muttered, standing up and heading into the kitchen.

_Mistletoe and Wine_

As Fraser reached the doorway, he bumped into James, the taller managing to regain his balance quickly as well as carry the five glasses filled with alcohol.

"Better watch it Macdonald!" Will called out jokingly, his hands moving to calmly card their way through Kenji's soft fur.

"Fuck off Lenney." Fraser said, taking two of the glasses off James. James smiled appreciatively before looking up.

"Think your missing something, mate."

George furrowed his brows before looking up above James' head. He wheeled with laughter once he saw it.

"Are you fucking serious-" Fraser muttered.

"How the fuck did that get there?" Will asked through breaths of laughed.

"Think that was probably my brother when he came up, sorry." Alex apologised, a small smile stuck on his face.

"Well, mistletoe is mistletoe, am I right fellas?" James asked, smirking widely.

"James, you literally have a girlfriend-" Fraser argued.

"Yeah, and she needs some competition. Needs to know that she doesn't just have me and keep me, y'know?" James joked.

Fraser sighed, pressing a quick and light kiss to James' cheek before moving to set the drinks in front of George and Alex. James called out in protest.

"Hardly a kiss mate!" James called out, handing a glass to Will before stealing Fraser's seat. Fraser sat himself on floor by George and Alex.

"Don't really care if I'm being honest mate." Fraser shrugged.

"No surprise you're a speccy virgin." Will muttered before quickly sipping his drink. Fraser gave him the finger.

"You can always repay me when we're home, I suppose." James winked suggestively.

"In your dreams, Marriott."

"Oh I definitely-"

"Why don't we see what shits on telly!" Alex interrupted with a smile, taking a sip of his wine. George nodded. As much as he loved his friends and the teasing they all did to each other, it could sometime be annoying and repetitive, and George just wanted a peaceful Christmas for once.

George turned the television on with the remote, flicking through the channels without an interest. Alex muzzled his head further in his shoulder after placing his drink on the table. George settled on a Christmas film, chucking the remote beside him as he pulled Alex closer to him. He didn't pay much attention to the movie, instead curling his hand through Alex's brown locks, untangling the few knots that resided in his hair.

_Children Singing Christian Rhyme_

Just as George could finally say that the atmosphere had calmed down, a knock at the door set Kenji off. Barks filled the quiet room, the Shiba jumping off Will's lap to run to the door. George groaned into Alex's hair as Fraser called his dog's name to quiet him down.

"Who the fucks knocking at the time a night?" Will muttered, pulling his phone out of his pocket to check his notifications.

Answering Will's question, singing began from outside the front door. Kenji raced back to the living room, resting in Fraser's lap. George rolled his eyes.

"Is this a fucking joke." He muttered. "Who the fuck carol sings in 2019?"

"Children, George." Alex reminded him, closing his eyes and ignoring the below-average carol singing from outside their door.

"Fuck off y' skets!" Will shouted. James cackled from beside him, slapping his knee as him and Will burst into a fit of laughter. George's eyes widened in horror and Alex's shot open. Fraser shook his head yet even he had a small smile plastered on his face.

Thankfully, the singing had stopped.

"Will y' can't say that!" Alex hissed. "They're fucking _kids_!"

"Don't care do I." Will shrugged, clapping James on the shoulder.

"Not your fucking apartment though is it." George spat.

"It was funny though.." James argued calmly.

"Doesn't matter, y' can't say that to a kid." Alex argued back, sitting up from George's shoulder.

"Calm down Al, it's Christmas." Will muttered, putting his phone down to look at the youngest.

"He's got a point Al." Fraser added. "He shouldn't of said it, but let it go."

"No one wants an argument at Christmas do they." James smiled. Alex sighed.

"Sure, whatever."

George furrowed his brows worriedly at the younger, tugging his sleeve to offer his shoulder again. Alex took the offer, lightly resting his head on George and pulling his legs up to rest beside him on the sofa. George rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

_With Logs On The Fire And Gifts On The Tree_

"Ah, shit!" Will suddenly exclaimed at the climax of the film. James groaned, clearly the only one who had been paying any interest to the film. Kenji shuffled in Fraser's lap at the exclamation, but stayed quiet for once.

"What is it _now_." Alex huffed.

"Left your bloody presents in me car!" He shouted, jumping to his feet. He quickly pulled his coat on.

"Thought we agreed on no presents this year?" Fraser said. Will nodded sheepishly.

"Well yeah, but they're not much anyway so... and y'know, yous have done so much for me this year..."

"Aren't you soft Lenney." James smiled sweetly. "You need any help getting them?"

"That'd be great." Will said. Both quickly left, leaving the other three males and Kenji to entertain themselves for a few minutes.

"Can't believe he went against what we agreed." George muttered angrily.

"That's our Will though." Alex said tiredly, closing his eyes.

"Tired, Elmslie?" Fraser asked, looking up from his dog to look at the other two.

"Mm... just a little." He murmured. "Been busy editing and filming."

"Think we've all been there." George laughed, but patted Alex's head gently. Alex murmured a response, but it was too quiet for either of the boys to head, so George allowed him to rest quickly.

Within the next few minutes, Will and James burst through the door, closing it quietly as they made their way to the others.

"Alreet fellas, who's first?" Will asked.

"I'll go first." James smiled, taking a seat next to George and Alex's Christmas tree, which had lazily been decorated by the group a few weeks before.

"Catch." Will joked as he chucked James his present. Surprising all four of the other boys, James caught the present, placing it on the floor beside him.

"Y' gonna come join us Will?" Fraser asked. Will sighed, taking the seat between Fraser and James. He placed the presents beside him.

"Can y' open it now? We ain't got all night." Will complained. James rolled his eyes, tearing the pretty wrapping paper of the present and opening the box which held his present. Inside was a bottle of expensive champagne. James smiled cheekily at Will.

"Tryna make me an alcoholic?"

"Course not, but you're hard to buy for mate."

"It's the thought that counts." James smiled. "Thanks, Will."

Will splattered for words, shocked at James' kindness.

"Oh-Ah-Uhm... you're welcome?"

"I'll go next." George offered, saving Will from any more awkwardness. Will smiled gratefully, handing George his present. Wasting no time, George quickly opened the present, revealing the black _childish_ hoodie he had stolen on many occasions.

"Thought you might like your own. Also kinda wanted my one back."

George laughed loudly. "Cheers mate."

"Y' welcome." Will smiled. "Fraser next?"

"Sure." Fraser smiled.

"Got one for you and for Kenj, seeing as I'm his favourite uncle."

James scoffed.

"That's sweet, y' didn't have to." Fraser smiled.

Fraser didn't take long to open the two presents; a collar and lead for Kenji, and the complete collection of The Office.

"Thanks Will." Fraser smiled widely. "S'really kind of you."

"Stop being sweet you speccy cunt."

Fraser laughed loudly, as did Will as they all laughed at Will's meaningless tease.

"Just you left, Al." Will smiled.

"Save the best til last, huh?" James added. Alex shook his head.

"Jus' get on wit' it." Alex muttered.

"Oi, y' cheeky git. Spent money on you I did, an' this is the payment I get?"

"He's tired Will." George said, defending Alex.

"Sorry." Alex murmured quietly, reminiscent of a child.

"Bless, he's a adorable." Will smiled, handing Alex his present. Alex whined, moving to sit up so he could open the gift. His box was filled with a few of Will's hoodies, all being far too large for Alex, but gifted as Alex tended to take all of their clothes. It was a comfort thing, as Alex tended to struggle with isolation and loneliness.

"Thanks, Will." Alex murmured meaningfully. George pulled Alex back to rest on him. Will smiled.

"Glad yous liked them, spent millions I did."

"Fuck off, you just gave Al old hoodies That's hardly the millions." George laughed. Will held his hands up jokingly.

"Alright Officer, y've got me there!" Will laughed.

They settled into a small silence, but it wasn't awkward at it. It was peaceful, and added to the serenity of the moment. George thought that he rather enjoyed, that the silence was a nice time for them to all reflect on their love for each other.

_A Time To Rejoice In The Good That We See_

"Thanks, guys." Will murmured, taking a sip of his wine, resting his head in James lap as he laid down. He lazily chucked his legs into Fraser's lap, managing to just miss kicking Kenji. Alex yawned, grabbing a hold of George's arm as he attempted to stay awake.

"Its been nice this year." George added. "Glad we spent it all together."

"Me too." Fraser smiled, leaving Kenji alone as the dog had fallen asleep.

"Love you guys." Alex whispered tiredly. George smiled down at the younger, closing his eyes to fall asleep himself.  
  


_"...We done being sappy now? I want to get absolutely_ _pissed_ _!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Instagram: engel_elmslie
> 
> Wattpad: Elmslie_Engel


End file.
